<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Damage by wrenrouge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158659">Fall Damage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge'>wrenrouge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Youtube AU, idiots to lovers, implied bokuaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo barges into Kenma's streams, his fans go apeshit, Kenma suffers the consequences. </p><p>or</p><p>"my fanbase thinks we're dating because of how many of my streams you barge in on, so i've decided we should make a 'we broke up' video to end this madness and now we're fake exes" kuroken au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been feeling really bad about life, so to help me feel better, I wrote this. I hope you all like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is there fall damage in this game? I'm sure there's fall damage, it's a Zelda game after all." </p><p>Kenma keeps moving Link around the tower on the screen as his fans in the chat tell him to jump off it. He ignores them, instead he starts climbing down the tower like intended, when the door to his office slams open. </p><p>"KENMA! Your dinner is getting cold!" </p><p>A startled Kenma drops the controls in his hands and Link falls off the tower, effectively dying. The chat goes wild as Kenma turns around to face Kuroo, the perpetrator of Link's sudden death and Kenma's current frustration. </p><p><b>PoogyBear:</b> whos that?</p><p><b>Neeva7000:</b> who's that</p><p><b>bitchbear:</b> tf is that???</p><p><b>10ducksinatrenchcoat</b>: bitch</p><p><b>cheesewiner:</b> we must know</p><p><b>flippymangoes:</b> that was so fucking funny tho</p><p><b>computermaggot:</b> LOL RIP </p><p>"I'm streaming. I'll eat. Later." Kenma says through clenched teeth. </p><p>Kuroo saunters over with a bowl of noodles, clearly ignoring the fuss Kenma is making, "You haven't left this room since this morning and it is night time now, eat or I'll feed you myself." </p><p><b>chillBoy69:</b> is that ur mom?</p><p><b>beaglelover420:</b> no thats his dad obvs</p><p><b>whirlydirly:</b> he has father </p><p><b>myfishdied:</b> he's hot</p><p><b>nicereceive:</b> scary man kinda sleazy</p><p><b>squirtlesquad</b>: daddy</p><p>Kuroo places the bowl of noodles on Kenma's desk and then turns to leave before turning at the door, "I'll come back in an hour. If the noodles aren't gone by then, I will turn off the house's power." Then Kuroo closes the door and the room grows silent except for the game's music coming from Kenma's headphones. </p><p>Kenma stares at the closed door before he turns around to face his viewers. "Sorry about that, that was my roommate. It won't happen again." The chat explodes with questions about who Kenma's roommate is, but he ignores them as he continues playing. He stops streaming 45 minutes later so he can eat his noodles. </p><p> </p><p><b>The Ass of a Manlet</b>   @fuckermcgee     <em> 30 minutes ago </em></p><p>who is kodzuken's roommate and why is he so hot</p><p>1 comment    2 retweets   19 likes</p><p> </p><p><b>Bitch Crew Rise Up</b> @chillmagnet     <em> 2 minutes ago </em></p><p>@kodzuken drop your roommates @ i just wanna talk and maybe get some noodles</p><p>7 comment   35 retweets   105 likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Kenma, that wasn't the only time Kuroo barges into his gaming office to bring him food or to nag him for something, and every time without fail his twitch chat would go berserk with questions, and subsequently his notifications on social media would explode with mentions of his mysterious roommate. </p><p><b>jalapenodaddy:</b> we need to know his name</p><p><b>cluckbeast:</b> please tell us about your dad</p><p><b>trampolineSeller1:</b> he's so hot i'm so gay </p><p><b>Bettybatter:</b> haha fucker fell off the cliff </p><p><b>lingualLabial:</b> F</p><p><b>crancranjuice:</b> F</p><p><b>xylophoneplayer30:</b> F</p><p><b>grassinmyass:</b> anyone in this thread smoke weed</p><p> </p><p><b>Chronic Lover of Cheese</b>   @croutonsupreme     <em> 54 minutes ago </em></p><p>DID YALL SEE HOW TENDERLY KODZUKENS ROOMMATE LOOKED AT HIM WHEN HE PUT THE FOOD DOWN OR AM I LOOKING INTO IT TOO MUCH?????????</p><p>50 comment   400 retweets   1.5K likes</p><p> </p><p><b>chicken little come home</b> @baby_CLOWN   9 minutes ago</p><p>tahts his dad stupid ahdajkdsjksndsajkndasjdnlasd</p><p><b>            Chronic Lover of Cheese</b>   @croutonsupreme     <em> 3 hours ago </em></p><p>            DID YALL SEE HOW TENDERLY KODZUKENS ROOMMATE LOOKED AT HIM WHEN HE PUT THE FOOD DOWN OR AM I LOOKING INTO IT</p><p>            TOO MUCH?????????</p><p>1 comment  2 retweets   5 likes</p><p> </p><p><b>Kodzuken's Roommate</b>   @couturechancla     <em> 7 hours ago </em></p><p>What if kodzu and his roommate are lovers????????</p><p>90 comment   790 retweets   5.6K likes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tumblr - Trending Now</b>
</p><p>kodzuken | kodzuken roommate | kenma | hannah montana comeback | homestuck | botw | hot girl summer | stan activia</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kodzukens-left-arm.tumblr.com: </b>
</p><p>WHY KODZUKEN AND HIS ROOMMATE ARE BOYFRIENDS - A CONSPIRACY THEORY </p><p>-------read more-------</p><p>2,956 notes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma doesn't let it affect him, or so he said. He was actually getting pretty annoyed at the fact that his fans wouldn't let it go whenever Kuroo came in to dote on him. They would even ask him where Kuroo was whenever he didn't show up. After a while of tolerating it, he finally snapped. After finishing up a stream, he hunted down Kuroo who was conveniently reading a book on the couch downstairs. </p><p>Kuroo greets him, sitting up and readjusting to give Kenma space to sit. "Done with your stream?" </p><p>Kenma doesn't sit, however, instead he glares daggers at Kuroo. "We need to talk." Kuroo obviously getting the message that Kenma was upset, reaches out for his hand, "What's wrong?" </p><p>Kenma allows himself to be led to sit on the couch, opposite of Kuroo, who looks at him with worry. Kenma wasn't sure how to let Kuroo know that his tendency to barge into his room is now the reason why half of his fanbase thinks they're dating. After a while of sitting in silence Kenma sighs, "Kuro, my fanbase thinks we're dating." </p><p>Kuroo's eyes widen at what Kenma says. "They what? But how? They don't even know who I am!" </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Kenma pinches Kuroo's thigh, who yelps in pain. "You barge into my streams all the time, Kuro. They've seen you, and they think we're together." </p><p>"But we're not." Kuroo says as he soothes where Kenma pinched him, "So it shouldn't be a problem, right?" </p><p>Kenma picks at a loose piece of skin on this thumb and mumbles something under his breath, hiding behind his hair. </p><p>"Speak up Kenma, I don't understand what you're saying." </p><p>Kenma looks up at Kuroo with a murderous glare. "I'm annoyed and overwhelmed, Kuro. All they do is ask about you and how long we've been dating and getting into my personal life. I hate it! I just want to go back to streaming without the invasion of privacy." He knows he shouldn't have snapped at Kuroo, but he's angry about being put in the spotlight without his permission. </p><p>Kuroo looks at him with a furrowed brow of concern, "I'm really sorry, Kenma. I didn't realize me going into your office when you were busy would make you this upset. I'll stop, I promise." </p><p>"I…," Kenma begins, unsure of what to say, "I just don't want them to meddle in our life." he finally says, the anger he had before being replaced by guilt for yelling at Kuroo. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's not your fault. Fans are just like that...I guess." </p><p>Kuroo reaches out to bring Kenma into a half hug, "Still, I need to make it up to you. What would you like?" </p><p>Kenma lets himself be hugged and snorts at how Kuroo is so adamant about making him feel better. "Make me apple pie." </p><p>"Another one? I made you one last week!" </p><p>Kenma gets off the couch and heads for the stairs, "Make another one." </p><p>"Only if you eat your dinner before you start streaming." </p><p>Kenma stops walking up the stairs and looks at Kuroo's smug expression. He doesn't see a way out of it, "Fine," he says pursing his lips, "but never barge into one of my streams again," and storms the rest of the way upstairs leaving a cackling Kuroo behind.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As promised, Kuroo doesn't show up in his streams anymore, but his fans were relentless seagulls asking for crumbs. </p><p><b>bonbonasesino:</b> did ur roommate die???</p><p><b>kouraiTHEgreat:</b> I THIRST FOR THE MAN</p><p><b>snakecharmer57:</b> where is dad</p><p><b>george0washington: </b>i am here for the drama</p><p><b>kawaiipoodle:</b> did you dump him? can i get his number?</p><p><b>puppotheruppo:</b> i miss your boyfried. unsubscribed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>chinchillaballs.tumblr.com: </b>
</p><p>You guys think kodzuken has his boyfriend locked in a basement somewhere? </p><p>450 notes</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kenma plops himself on the couch and lays his head on Kuroo's lap. "Kuro, my fanbase still won't shut up about you." </p><p>"Is it because I'm too handsome to let go of?" Kuroo grins, immediately beginning to card his fingers though Kenma's hair. </p><p>Kenma narrows his eyes at Kuroo, "Don't be stupid, this is serious," he pouts. </p><p>Kuroo just laughs at Kenma's pouting, "Alright, I'll stop." he pinches Kenma's nose for good measure, earning a glare from him,"What do you want to do about it?" </p><p>Kenma thinks about it, really thinks about it. If he tells his fans that they're not dating, they won't believe him. If he continues to ignore them, they will find a way to stalk him, and he doesn't feel like going through the trouble of hiding his private life even more. He's lamenting on how hard the public figure life is when he gets an idea. "Let's break up." </p><p>"Excuse me?!" Kuroo squawks, "We're not dating, so how do we even do that?"</p><p>Kenma mulls the idea over. He's seen people break up online before, it's usually messy and inconvenient, but if he does it without having an argument and then tells the public he doesn't want to talk about it anymore, it might work. "We should make a break up video and amicably break up, then hopefully their need to know who you are dies down."</p><p>Kuroo stares down at him, unsure of what to say, before continuing to run his fingers through Kenma's hair. This is one of his favorite pastimes and he's positive Kenma loves it too. "...If you think it will work, I <em> guess </em> we can try."  </p><p>Kenma hums in confirmation, letting himself relax under Kuroo's ministrations, "We should do it tomorrow though, I'm tired for today," he yawns. </p><p>"Fair," Kuroo chuckles, already knowing he's probably going to have to carry Kenma upstairs to his bedroom, if his best friend's closed eyes are any indication of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>kodzuken</b> <em>uploaded a new video titled:</em></p><p>
  <b>We Broke Up. </b>
</p><p>1 day ago                     450,345 views</p><p> </p><p>The video starts off with them both sitting down in front of the camera. Kenma visibly sighs and Kuroo looks down at his feet. They had practiced beforehand to make it believable, but they were still a bit nervous. </p><p>"Hey," Kenma says to the camera, before pointing at Kuroo, "I want you all to meet Kuroo."  </p><p>Kuroo looks up to look at the camera and just gives a small wave, before looking at Kenma to proceed. </p><p>"I just wanted to say that me and Kuroo <em> have </em> been dating, but we decided we...aren't very compatible." Kenma continues, voice as flat as he could make it. "I'm sorry, but we have decided to break up." </p><p>It's Kuroo's turn to speak, "It's been fun kiddos, but we are no longer together. Thank you for your time and please give us space." </p><p>The video ends there, a whole 1 minute and 5 seconds long. </p><p> </p><p><b>Delilah Smith</b> 17 hours ago</p><p>omg they were so perfect tho what happened???</p><p>1,591 likes  390 replies</p><p> </p><p><b>Karkat Vantas</b> 17 hours ago</p><p>YOU FUCKERS DO REALIZE THAT YOU INVADED THEIR PRIVACY AND MADE THIS HAPPEN RIGHT??????</p><p>450 likes  623 replies</p><p> </p><p><b>milf meeter</b> 17 hours ago</p><p>Awww, I'm sorry it didn't work out, I hope you both find happiness in light of this</p><p>45 likes  4 replies</p><p> </p><p><b>Chicken Nugget Vore</b>   @sweetbella     <em> 2 hours ago </em></p><p>HIS NAME IS KUROO </p><p>15 comment   67 retweets   145 likes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tumblr - Trending Now</b>
</p><p>kodzuken | kuroo | kenma | depression | one direction | pokemon | edgar allen poe | LOONA</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seltzerwater.tumblr.com</b>
</p><p>His name is Kuroo and they were dating and now they're separated!!! What kinda whiplash….</p><p>567 notes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few days of the video being published, things appear to go back to normal. Kenma's fans seem to have gotten the hint to give them privacy, or at least most of them did, and Kuroo continued to not barge into his streams. Then the phone calls happened. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo answers his phone one weekend afternoon during a cuddling session with Kenma after watching a movie. "Hello," he says nonchalantly, not breaking away from Kenma, who had fallen asleep. </p><p>"DUDE!!" Bokuto's voice booms from the other side, making Kuroo almost drop his phone on Kenma's face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU BROKE UP WITH KENMA??!!" </p><p>"Because we didn't? We're not even dating." Kuroo replies, a bit confused. </p><p>"Obviously not anymore, I saw the video, man, you definitely broke up with Kenma," Bokuto states as if he has all the facts. </p><p>"Bokuto, we didn't break up, the video was to stop his fans from thinking we're dating." </p><p>"Kuroo, I love you like a brother, but you were definitely dating Kenma before you broke up with him."</p><p>Kuroo slaps his palm over his face, "Bokuto, we weren't dating." he hisses into the speaker, not wanting to wake Kenma up, but also done with the accusations. </p><p>"Okay, but you do so many couple-y things together, bro." Bokuto says, ignoring Kuroo's annoyance, "And you look at each other with so much love in your eyes, that you rival the love me and Keiji have." </p><p>Kuroo hesitates for a second. He's pretty sure what he feels for Kenma is platonic. "No, we don't, we're just really close." And he's not sure why that hurt to say aloud. </p><p>After squabbling for another five minutes, Bokuto finally drops the subject, but he's not very happy about it. Kuroo just sighs as he ends the call. He looks down at Kenma, who, despite the ruckus, hasn't woken up. <em> He must be really tired </em>, Kuroo thinks, brushing a strand of hair from Kenma's face. </p><p> </p><p>"KENMA!!" Hinata shouts as Kenma answers the phone. "I saw your new video! Why did you break things off with Kuroo-san, you were both so happy?!" </p><p>"Shouyou, we didn't break up. It was just to get my fanbase to shut up about Kuroo being my boyfriend." </p><p>"He <em> is </em> your boyfriend, though." Hinata says with so much sincerity that Kenma almost believes him.</p><p>Kenma rolls his eyes instead, "He's not, we're just really close." </p><p>"But you like him, don't you?" Shouyou asks, but it sounds more like a statement, "I mean, you both play the part of a couple really well, what's wrong with it being true?" </p><p>Kenma doesn't know how to respond to that, so he stays quiet, before Hinata gets the hint. "I think you should think about stuff and then talk to Kuroo-san about it." Hinata advises, and Kenma wonders why Shouyou is suddenly so perceptive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next few days become a bit awkward between Kuroo and Kenma. They're more self-aware of their touches, of the way they stare at each other when the other isn't looking, and how they crave each other's presence when the other isn't there. They try to not think about it, they try to give each other space, they even try to convince themselves that it's all in their head, but nothing helps. </p><p>Kenma is streaming one day, when his fans bring up how he looks dejected and that his gameplay is suffering because of it.  </p><p><b>ericchoi:</b> you okay man? You've died several times already</p><p><b>ineedalcohol:</b> yeah u look tired</p><p><b>birbsamich:</b> SELF CARE!!! SELF CARE!!! SELF CARE!!!</p><p><b>masterchef6000:</b> maybe hes missing kuroo</p><p><b>markerpandemonium:</b> awww he misses his ex</p><p><b>dstrides:</b> i miss his ex too</p><p>He tries to ignore the chat, but he can't help but agree with them. Sure, Kuroo lives with him still and he can see him everyday, but he misses his best friend. He misses cuddling with him and eating dinner with him, and making jokes at the other's expense, he misses Kuroo, even though they're just friends.</p><p> </p><p><b>sushi is love sushi is life</b>   @applejuicefreak     <em> 32 minutes ago </em></p><p>Anyone notice how sad kodzuken looks when he posts streams and videos now????</p><p>6 comment   99 retweets   690 likes</p><p> </p><p><b>ferret tuesday</b>   @tr78     <em> 19 minutes ago </em></p><p>poor kodzuken, he misses his ex :(</p><p>1 comment  2 retweets   63 likes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>moonbun.tumblr.com</b>
</p><p>Where is kuroo????? we must find him!!!!! Kodzuken is sad!!!!!!</p><p>78 notes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma is having lunch with Akaashi one day when he finally decides to talk about it. It's been two weeks since the video and Kenma was having regrets about the whole thing. His friendship with Kuroo was suffering and he was having a bad time all around, but he couldn't talk to Kuroo about it because this mess involved him to begin with.</p><p>"Akaashi," Kenma begins, continuing to pick at his food, "How did you realize you liked Bokuto?" </p><p>Akaashi puts down his chopsticks and wipes his mouth with a napkin. He knows exactly where this is going, if Kenma's hunched demeanor and topic of discussion are anything to go by. "Well," he thinks, "I've always liked him, he's been my star ever since I met him, but I didn't realize that what I felt for him was different than just feelings for a friend until he graduated from high school. He was gone, and I yearned for him because he wasn't there." </p><p>"Oh." Kenma says quietly as he breaks apart the tofu in his plate, thoughts running through his mind at an overwhelming speed, and things clicking into place without his permission.  </p><p>"Are you having thoughts, Kenma?"</p><p>Kenma wishes he had his hair down to hide behind it. He's never felt more seen in his life. Instead he looks at Akaashi, "I think I like Kuro." he admits quietly, but Akaashi hears him loud and clear. </p><p>"I think you should tell him." says Akaashi as he continues eating his rice. "He might share the same feelings for you."</p><p>"I'm scared." Kenma confesses, "I'm scared he might go away because of my feelings for him." </p><p>Akaashi chuckles at Kenma's admission, "Love is worth taking the leap."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kuro," Kenma says as he hides behind the door of Kuroo's room. </p><p>Kuroo is sprawled on his bed, doing nothing but looking up at the ceiling. Kenma has noticed that he does this more often now, that he's quieter and more deep in thought ever since they made the break up video. He doesn't want to think about it too much, because what if his assumptions are wrong?</p><p>Kuroo looks up and sees Kenma hiding, "Yeah?" he says as he beckons for Kenma to come in, "Is something wrong?" </p><p>Kenma walks into the room and goes to sit down on the edge of Kuroo's bed. He wishes he could cuddle closer to him like they used to, but he's afraid that he's no longer allowed that luxury. "I..." and the words get stuck in Kenma's throat, but he pushes forward. "I think we need to talk." </p><p>Kuroo sits up from his bed and sits next to Kenma, who tries his best to not shrink away. "I think we need to talk too." </p><p>A sigh leaves Kenma as he gathers all his courage to begin the conversation, "Kuro, I..." he takes another deep breath, "...I miss you." he says as he looks down at his feet, "I think...I think...I..." he's shaking like a leaf at the thought of saying it, but then he feels Kuroo's hand over his clenched fist on the bed and he remembers to breathe, "...I'm in love with you." he finishes lamely, his last words barely a whisper. </p><p>Kuroo doesn't say anything and Kenma is too afraid to look up to see what he's thinking. He's terrified of what's going to happen next, he's terrified of what Kuroo might say, and he's terrified of losing him. He doesn't feel the tears falling down his cheeks until they land on his legs, "I'm sorry, this is stupid," he tries wiping his eyes with his hands, never looking up to see how Kuroo's reacting, "I'm stupid...please don't leave."</p><p>And then he feels Kuroo's arm bringing him into a hug and he's crying full force now. He sobs into Kuroo's chest and he's never one to blabber to save face from humiliation, but Kuroo makes him do stupid things. "I know you d-don't feel the same, I know I'm just pushing you away by feeling like I do, but p-please don't go, p-please just stay." </p><p>Kuroo is rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth as he hugs Kenma harder. "I'm not leaving you, I never will...please don't cry." he says as he kisses Kenma's forehead. "Please let me make it better, I love you more than anything in this world." </p><p>He's having a hard time composing himself, but Kenma hears Kuroo, and the world around him goes silent except for the echo of Kuroo's confession. He's sniffling, and then he lets out a giggle. Tears are still falling from his eyes, but he can't help but laugh into Kuroo's chest. He's hysterical, he knows, and Kuroo looks at him with confusion in his features and Kenma just wants to kiss it off of him. </p><p>So he does. </p><p>Their lips brush against each other; Kuroo taking only a second to understand what's happening, before he places his hand on Kenma's cheek and changes the angle of their faces, so he can kiss Kenma truly and earnestly. </p><p>And then their kiss starts to taste like salt. </p><p>They separate, but keep their foreheads pressed together, reveling in how their breaths mingle together and the tingle of having had their lips connected just seconds before. </p><p>"I think..." Kuroo whispers as he kisses Kenma once again, not caring about the salt, "it's safe to say we feel the same way." </p><p>"What makes you say that?" Kenma whispers back, putting his arms around Kuroo's neck and bringing him back down for another kiss. </p><p>"I'm not sure." Kiss, "It's a hypothesis I have," Kiss, "We should get more evidence though," Kiss," It's only fair." </p><p>Kenma smiles as he runs his fingers through Kuroo's hair, before pulling Kuroo on top of him on the bed, "I'd like that."  </p><p>And so they do. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma is streaming again one night; he's finishing up Breath of the Wild, when Kuroo enters his office with a plate of food in hand. "You forgot about dinner again," says Kuroo as he puts down the food on his desk. Kenma just rolls his eyes as Kuroo bends down to kiss him on the forehead before leaving, leaving Kenma smiling. As usual, the chat goes wild. </p><p><b>bananahannah:</b> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p><b>chillaxedsquirrel:</b> DID YALL SEE THAT</p><p><b>pinatatacos:</b> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>potatowedge:</b> HELLO??????????</p><p><b>wrm98:</b> KISS AGAIN I DIDN'T SEE IT THR FIRST TIME</p><p> </p><p><b>kuroken 5eva</b>   @kuroos_hair     <em> 51 minutes ago </em></p><p>KUROKEN LIVESSSSSSSS</p><p>98 comment   501 retweets   1.2K likes</p><p> </p><p><b>chronic boy smoocher</b>   @npcindenial     <em> 3 hours ago </em></p><p>I SCREENSHOTTED IT!!!!!! I FUCKIGN SCREEENSHOTTED!!!!!!</p><p>450 comment   1.3K retweets   5.1K likes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tumblr - Trending Now</b>
</p><p>kodzuken | kuroo | kenma | kuroken | MSBY black jackals | artist spotlights | inuyasha | stress</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tittiesprinkles.tumblr.com</b>
</p><p>KUROKEN NATION RISE UP</p><p>2,456 notes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>kenma</b>   @kodzuken     <em> 1 hour ago </em></p><p>yes kuroo is my boyfriend, gives us privacy, yeah?</p><p>413 comment  6.9K retweets   11.7K likes</p><p> </p><p><b>catman</b>   @tekkun     <em> 1 hour ago </em></p><p>Replying to @kodzuken</p><p>Stop posting things and come cuddle </p><p>290 comment  1.4K retweets   5.7K likes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me:<br/>Tumblr: <a href="http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/">@wrenrouge</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="http://twitter.com/wrenrouge">@wrenrouge</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/wrenrouge">@wrenrouge</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>